PK Privacy
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: xXRated MA, only for 18 or higher.Xx A simple spider can scare Lucas. A little private time with Ness, however, can cause the Smash Tournament to never ever continue again.


"E-EEEYAHH!" a voice screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria was surprised and quickly went to check the problem; Lucas was curling up into a ball, terrified of something and shaking uncontrollably. They investigated the area; nothing was wrong at all. Confused, they asked him what was wrong. "S-S-S-Spider!" he screamed, pointing to a wall; indeed there was a spider. Everyone just laughed at him, besides Mario (a hero), Ness (unknown reason) and R.O.B (no feelings = no sense of humor).

"Aww, whassamatter? Spidey scaring scawey bwabey?" Bowser teased, earning more laughs. Most girls just giggled, and Samus chuckled quietly.

Marth patted Lucas on the head. "Don't be such a baby, Lucas! S'just a spider, seriously!" he said. "Forget it," Ganondorf told him, "he's just a scaredy cat who can't even talk with anyone!"

Lucas just cried more, making everyone laugh harder (besides Mario and Ness, who felt guilty).

"Why don't you go cry to your mama? Oh, that's right! YOU DON'T HAVE A MOMMY! WAAH WAAH!" Wario mimicked.

However, Mario slapped him away in disgust, with Ness frowning. "Stop that, Wario! You're making him cry more!" he said. Everyone stopped laughing and looked rather surprised at him. "Everyone has a fear, of course! Add that with what Lucas had to go through in his life," he said, "then you'd get this!" he exclaimed. Ness looked at them, disgusted. His turn to speak, he shouted at everyone, "And what if _you_ had to go through all those stuff, huh? We wouldn't be laughing _with_ you now, but _at_ you instead if that happened! Think about _that!_" he told everyone, patting Lucas.

Now feeling guilty, most looked down to the ground, ashamed. However, a few just didn't want Mario and Ness to interfere with their fun insulting time at all. "Aww, shut up. You're just jealous no one's laughing _at_ you instead, Mario." Bowser said. Mario twitched his eye. "Says the fat turtle who everyone laughs _at_ when he fails miserably!" he retorted, earning a few gasps. Filled with anger, Bowser lunged forward at Mario.

"Take this!" the Italian plumber yelled as he flicked a cape at Bowser's cape; the Koopa King found himself reflected back into the wall. His horns pushing through the tall white obstacle (wall), Bowser tried to pull his horn out to no avail.

Wario decided to take the matter into his own butt; he lunged forward at Mario, aiming his pie hole in the direction of Mario's face to prepare to fart on him, when-

"_**PK**** Fire!**_"

Suddenly met with a blast of fire shot from Ness' hands, Wario's butt exploded up and down, causing Wario to be sent through the room, relfecting on Walls and destroying the furnitures. Ganondorf eventually prepared his Warlock Punch; he released his power the moment Wario came in front of his fist, punching Wario towards Lucas' face.

_"Watch out!"_

Suddenly pushed away, Lucas saw Mario taking the hit face-on. A crash was heard as Mario was blasted through the walls, breaking them in the process. As everyone gathered around the hole to see what happened, they gasped at the sight of Mario on the garden, with several large chunks of rocks on top of him. They could even see one dislocated arm.

"BWAHAHA!" Bowser laughed, guessing that the sight must not be very good, since his horns were still stuck onto the wall and he couldn't go and see what happened to Mario. Running away crying, Lucas went to his room and closed his door loudly; he was guilty for being so weak, so crybaby that he needed someone to protect him. And now, Mario was seriously injured because of him.

Not wanting to see anyone for a moment, he slept on his bed. Trying to fall asleep. Asleep.

His eyes darted opened. Why couldn't he sleep? He wants to forget about today. But why can't he ever sleep at all?

"... Lucas" a voice asked, after the sound of the door creaking. He immediately recognized the voice as Ness'.

"N-Ness?"

Turning around to look, he saw Ness peeking through the door. "W-What do you want?" he asked.

"The others... they wanted me to tell you that 'they're sorry'." The red-capped PSI boy said with a voice that told Lucas Ness didn't believe those people.

"O-Okay." the scared boy replied.

As silence and tension passed, Ness proceeded to enter the room and close the door, locking it. Lucas, however, did not notice him sitting besides him until he felt Ness' hands on his hands. "N-Ness?" he asked, blushing.

"Mmh-hmm?"

"Uhm..." Lucas couldn't say anything; he felt uncomfortable with Ness sitting right besides him, but was a bit glad to be near Ness. "U-Uhm..." he tried to find something to say, but couldn't when he received something he never thought he would receive from Ness;

A kiss.

"M-Mmph!" the boy squeaked, trying to tell Ness that he was running out of air. Getting the signal, Ness stopped his actions and let Lucas free. "Wh-What did you do that for?" Lucas asked, his face blushing crimson scarlet. Ness giggled. "Aww, Lucas! You're flushing red!" he teased, making Lucas become more red. "Wh-Wh-Wh-"

"Don't lie, Lucas." Ness interrupted, "Don't think I didn't see you looking at me secretly." Lucas looked away. "... Do you like me, Lucas?"

"..."

Ness sighed and decided to ask again, "Lucas, do you like me?"

"... Y-Yes..." Lucas admitted, fiddling with his fingers. Ness then surprise-kissed him again, embracing Lucas with him. Getting free out of his grip, Lucas tried to say something but Ness interrupted again, "Well guess what? _I like you too..._" he said.

Those words made Lucas' heart beat heavenly. As they both kissed again, this time Lucas returned the kiss as they glued their lips onto one another's taste.

"M-Mmhh.." Lucas moaned from his mouth. Separating again, Ness pushed Lucas down onto the bed and sat on his waist. "I want you now, Lucas... 'K?" he asked, making Lucas blush again. He was fine with it, but wasn't it wrong to have sex as a child?

Cutting that thought away, Lucas was locked in a hot vicious kiss with Ness again and this time they stayed still for a long time. Licking the lips of the blonde boy, he gasped in surprise which allowed Ness to enter his mouth before Lucas could even object. Their tongues clashed with one another, saliva spilling all over their wet caverns, and as they started licking each other's noses when they separated, Ness' hat fell of his head (which didn't matter to both of them). Stopping their moment, Lucas complained, "Aww, N-Ness, why'd you stop?" and covered his mouth the moment he realized what he had just said. Smirking, Ness removed his own shirt and threw it away. Taking Lucas' shirt off too, he threw it away and inspected his body; it was well-toned, and not muscular or skinny, but more of a normal average guy. Sucking on one of his nipples teasingly, he received his favorite soundtrack; Lucas' moans of pleasure. Ness licked them and sucked on them, his other hand squeezing and twitching Lucas' other nipple.

Moaning with pleasure, the boy clutched onto Ness' head and pulled him in tighter, begging for more. As Ness smirked, he lifted himself onto Lucas and dove in for another hot kiss with him, grinding his naked chest with Lucas'. Sweat forming, they were getting more sweaty and slippery wet, giving them more speed in grinding their skins together.

Deciding to become serious, Ness stripped off Lucas' pants, embarrassing him even more; he threw them away and kicked away his pants as well. Observing Lucas' member area, he commented "Not bad, Lucas... Not bad at all..."

Turning magma red, Lucas moaned louder at the touch of Ness' area around his small manhood, which was becoming erected. Ness started by stroking his member, then squeezing the tip of his area, but he suddenly leaned down to it and;

"U-Ummhhnnn...!" Lucas groaned, feeling Ness' mouth around his member and his manhood skin being sucked away by his lover. Saliva was covering his tip and whole area as Ness started sucking on his balls too, squeezing and teasing his area. "How do you like it, Lucas?" he asked, with Lucas moaning an "Iloveit" at him. Understanding the boy, he began sucking on the tip of his cock some more. "U-UwaagghH! Ness! I-I'm cumming!" te\he blonde shouted, feeling an enormous power rushing out his manhood. Yellow liquid flew out of the tip onto Ness, whom licked them away from anywhere that they spilled on his body. "Sour... Just the way I like things..." Ness commented. He then turned to Lucas, "How'd you know what taste I ordered, Lucas?" he joked.

Lucas just whimpers the pleasure he was getting. Pushing Lucas' butt up, Ness saw Lucas' hole and suddenly licked it for a while. "U-Uwaaahghghg! N-Ness! N-Ness!" he moans, Ness putting his face into him even more. Removing his head, Ness inserted a finger into the blonde; cries of pain and pleasure mixed together into loud moans that Ness favored. The no longer capped-boy thrust his fingers in and out, increasing the pace every three seconds. Then he decided to change to two fingers, surprising himself to the fact that it still wasn't tightened at all, Lucas' hole.

"N-Ness! U-Uwaa... I, I, I want more!" Lucas begged, clutching his hands onto the bed sheet hard.

After trying out three fingers, Ness thought that Lucas was ready. "Are you ready, Lukey?" he asked. When Lucas nodded with a small pleasured whimper, Ness positioned his now naked member, and slowly approached the blonde's butt.

Penetrating the still-not-tightened hole, Lucas moaned out loudly as Ness thrusted his dick in and out. Increasing the ace, the two backed rock and forth to let Ness go faster; they were soon reaching their climax.

"N-Ness! I-I'm...!" Lucas started, and Ness also started by, "L-Luke! Agh... So awesome!"

As Lucas' dick released a powerful liquidized PK Starstorm up into the air and fell onto Ness' head, the capped boy himself let out a powerful liquidized PK Fire into Lucas.

Resting on top of each other's body, they panted heavily as they licked each other clean and sparkling.

"... I-I love you... Ness..." Lucas then fell asleep. Ness just smirked. Now that Lucas was asleep, he could toy around with Lucas _yet again.__  
_

Oh boy, this was sure going to be fun.

* * *

In the security room, where all the Smashers and Master Hand AND Crazy Hand were staying, they saw a camera inside both Ness' and Lucas room. What the two were doing and now the actions that were being done to the now-asleep Lucas was not private; they were revealed to all.

Mario vanished in a burned style; as if he was burned to air.

Dr. Mario's jaw dropped; his jaw suddenly started producing medicines inside his mouth somehow.

Luigi was the same as Mario; but with green fire.

Peach fell down a hole that suddenly appeared; only her umbrella was holding her up from nothingness.

Bowser jumped in disgust; as he fell down, he was suddenly in the scene where he was falling into the lava in Super Mario 3D Land.

Donkey Kong was so traumatized; he turned evil and helped King K Rool hep steal bananas.

Diddy Kong helped Donkey Kong and King K Rool.

Yoshi's tongue rolled up into the ceiling; the tongue crashed through the ceiling and flew out, grabbing an aeroplane flying through. Yoshi then flew away with it.

Wario barfed out all the garlic he ever ate; including the already-digested ones, somehow.

Link did his Up+B move, and fell down digging a hole with the Up+B move into the ground; he was later declared dead.

Young Link cloned Navi and plugged both Navis into his ear.

Zelda transformed into Sheik to escape the picture; Sheik did the same and transformed back to Zelda, the process continuing.

Ganondorf turned into his Final Smash and rushed out of the mansion.

Toon Link's jaw dropped to the ground; the impact was so hard, it dropped THROUGH the ground and breaking the floor.

Samus ordered Ridley to fly her away from the disgusting sight; when Ridley saw it, he agreed with Samus and later on became a McDonald cooker somehow.

Pit was sent to the Underworld for just SEEING the scene; Medusa decided to have some 'fun' doing something on him, in which he tried to run away from.

Both Popo and Nana had the same reaction as Toon Link's.

R.O.B's head malfunctioned and the poor robot exploded, but no one cared.

Kirby continued eating a popcorn he got from nowhere; his vision blocked the scene and showed his eyes as a Tom & Jerry video instead, Kirby not knowing it was a sex scene.

Meta Knight's mask was cut into half; the mysterious knight wrapped his cape around him and disappeared.

Dedede glued two Waddle Dees into his closed eyes, not knowing he actually glued the Waddle Dee's BUTT to his face.

Olimar's helmet broke and his Pikmin turned into dead spirits.

Fox drowned into the carpet as if it was water.

Falco was picked up by Dyna Blade, thinking that he was going to be protected by her; he was eaten later on.

Wolf shot himself in the head.

Pikachu shocked himself until he disappeared like a ninja; no one knew where he went after that.

Pichu's eyes started bleeding.

Pokemon Trainer brought out all his Pokemon and called HIMSELF back into HIS BALL.

Ivysaur rotted.

Squirtle became a pool of brown liquid.

Charizard became a pile of dragon bones.

Lucario became a crazy maniac.

Mewtwo's brain exploded.

Jigglypuff was so traumatized she was even scared of her own microphone.

Marth was so disgusted, his tiara suddenly changed him into a girl for no reason.

Roy burned himself to death.

Ike showed no mercy on himself and stabbed himself in the guts for seeing the video.

Lucas was sleeping in the video, being toyed with by Ness.

Ness was sucking Lucas' member in the video as if it was an ice cream; sucking the liquid out of the blonde, and even smelling it. He loved it. He even sucked Lucas' hole in his butt.

Mr. G&W turned into a pool of Shadow Bug liquid.

Snake died, with Colonel saying, "Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAAKE!"

Sonic became so corrupted he decided to sell Amy and help Eggman conquer the world.

The Fighting Polygons which were passing by saw this and rusted. The Wireframs turned into blue useless yarns. The Fighting Alloys also rusted.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand flew up, and Master Hand flew left while Crazy Hand flew right. The two then flew to the middle, and made a loop to the left/right, before flying up, crashing through the ceiling and never returning again.

* * *

Tabuu, who was watching a secret camera he planted into the Smash Mansion, saw the video of Ness and Lucas. Tabuu turned so red he xploded and his wings suddenly created a new butterfly to attach to; now this butterfly became evil.


End file.
